1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle seat apparatuses for mounting a linear member such as a wire harness to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle seat, there are clips for positioning a wire harness (See Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 2-49650). The clips are connected to a plurality of portions of the wire harness. Each clip is inserted into a pad of a seatback. As a result, the wire harness is mounted to and positioned relative to the seatback. However, when the occupant sits on the seat, the load of the occupant is applied to the seatback. Thereby, the pad of the seatback is deflected, making the clips subject to detachment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a vehicle seat apparatus able to prevent a linear member such as a wire harness from being detached from the seat pad.